Appleseed deux ex Machina
by The Sarcastic Firebender
Summary: This is the story of an E.S.W.A.T member who fought against Briareos and Deunan in WW3. OC and minor romance. M for language, violence, and lyrics.
1. The Memory

Appleseed deux ex Machina.

I did not make the Appleseed series nor do I credit for any part. Though it is a bitchin' movie

The Memory

***

I'm running.

Sweat is pouring down my face.

The major is screaming.

Shells are falling.

Men are groaning in agony.

My breath is making a rhythm.

I crouch behind a pile of sandbags and grasp my gun tightly.

Tears are coming out of my eyes.

I see a soldier blown in half looking at me with shocked eyes.

Men run past me with their guns down.

Yelling.

The major pulls me on my feet.

He screams at me. His eyes turn back into his head. Red blossoms from his forehead.

He lets go and falls to the ground.

I go onto my knees and collect the clips of ammo. I'll need them later.

I wake up.


	2. The Memory Part II: Felix

***

The Memory Part II: Felix

I was on my knees collecting the major's dead ammo. Tommy pulled me to my feet and wiped the blood off my face. He slapped me twice and

half-dragged, pulled me into a bombed out clothes store. He unslung his sniper rifle and thrust it into my shaking hands.

He screamed at me, "I'm going to spot targets and you pick them off! Can you do that?! You weren't company's best sniper for nothing dammit!"

I scrambled to another pile of sandbags and waited for Tommy to call out targets. Outside, I saw the company being ripped apart by shells and grenades.

A few were hiding in alleys and exchanging fire in the intense firefight. We had needed to capture the city square in Stalingrad and wait for our Russian

allies to send in tank squadrons and air support. Then new orders came in. Charge. The Russians it turned out, weren't sending tanks and planes. They

weren't sending anything. It was up to the American Communist Branch (ACB) to do that. Meanwhile, the United States Fascist Group (USFG) had to

stop us. Liberty and freedom didn't exist anymore. They were fairy tales. In 2108, the Communists and the fascists decided they'd had enough of each

other. The answer? World War Three. Tommy and I had been born in a US military base in Berlin as orphans and had been friends from childhood. We

were the closest to family we had. When World War Three broke out, living in Berlin on the east side, we naturally chose to fight for the Communists.

Now we were stuck in this hellhole waiting for evac that wouldn't arrive until who knew when? Men were packing into the alleys trying to escape the

gunfire. I watched in horror as men, scrambling to get out of the street packed into an alley, right as a mortar came down. Tommy called out, "Hotel!

Third floor! Window eight!" I looked through the scope and saw a fascist manning a machine gun. I pulled the trigger and watched the round sail into his

head. He blinked once, put a hand to his head, then fell back. Tommy called out targets and picked them off with the skill necessary to survive as a

sniper. Only when the tanks rumbled in did we notice that we were alone. The body's of our company lay outside the clothes store and Tommy and I

looked wearily at one another. Tommy slowly shook his head at me. I pounded the sandbags and screamed, "C'mon! Let's get back at them!"

Tommy ran at me and grabbed my collar, "Do you want to end up like him?!", he screamed at me. I looked at the soldier's mutilated, bullet filled body.

I glared at him. He said, "We're going. We ARE going to fight another day! You hear me Felix?!" Yep, Felix Munich. That's my name. I slung the sniper

rifle over my shoulder and said, "Fine!". Tommy and I ran to the back door. Tommy stood to the side of the entrance and slowly grabbed the doorknob. I

readied the sniper and pointed it at the door. Suddenly, the door burst open and five fascists stood facing us with pointed rifles. I slammed the trigger and

the round caught the lead soldier in the stomach. He groaned, then fell as the round punched through him. The fascists opened fire and I dove to the

side. Tommy pulled the pin on a grenade, tossed it, and ran to the side. Three seconds later, it exploded and killing the soldiers. Tommy and I ran

as fast as we could out the door. Tommy spotted a ring of sandbags and pointed. I nodded in confirmation.


	3. Deunan

***

Chapter Three: Deunan

Tommy and I leaped over the sandbags. I took out the extra scope and looked around. Nothing, so far, so good. Wait?! What was that? I could barely hear

it. The pitter-patter of feet I nudged Tommy. "You hear that?" I asked. "Hear what?" he replied impatiently. "There!" I hissed. Silence. Then, 'ping' 'ping'.

Tommy screamed, "Grenade!" Tommy quick as a flash threw himself on the grenade and hugged it. I barely had time to realize what was going on before-

BAM!! The grenade exploded and Tommy's corpse thudded to the ground a couple feet away with a wet smack. I tried to move my left arm. Nothing. That's

when I looked down and realized, I had no left arm. Tommy had saved me but I had lost an arm. A fucking arm!

I hoisted myself up with the sniper and fired into the direction the grenade came from. I yelled in anger as smoke grenades were tossed in the path and

smoke obscured my vision. "Come on you bitches!", I screamed, "You killed my friend, now pay bastards!! I'll kill you". I heard the pitter-patter again. I

was getting pissed off at the sound. I screamed, "Stop running and fight me! You fuckers are going to pay!"

Then, A dark, long haired man with a ponytail, and a woman with an unruly head of dirty blond hair jumped over the sandbags. Quick as a flash, the man

whipped the sniper out of my hands. Then, pulled a pistol on me. "Come on fucker! Kill me!" I yelled. "I will if you don't shut up." , said the man,

"In fact, I just might." "No!" ,the woman said , "You can't just kill a guy with no arm, and down!" "Yeah, tell him bitch", I said.

She looked at me with disapproval. She took out a med kit and said, "Look, stop I'm going to try and help you? Can I do that?"

"Fuck that in the ass", I said, "You're gonna give me some fucking poison or something." She said nothing but held my right arm firmly, then injected

something into it. Before I passed out I asked groggily, "Who are you?" The woman merely said, "Deunan"


End file.
